Ops: SeaStar Fishes
Ops: Seastar Fishes is the Military Deadly Alliance and the North American Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the Patriot Star and part of the White Ocean Unit 7. A team of helpful but young teenage Aquatoid-like fishes provided for scouting and supporting missions. The team is also known as "WO-3" as part of the White Ocean Unit 7. 'Origins' 'The Early Days' Before he is a captain of his team, Kui Natefish was a orphan when his parents were brutally executed by the local cartel as he watched them die in horror. Then, when the orphan was attacked, Kui can't stand idly by and watch his friends die so he sprung to counter-attack and beat his killers in a bloody pulp until he really killed him as he recognized his parents' killer. Shortly after the attack, the Patriot Star restrained him and helped him to ease the pain from the past and brought him to the academy as his sanctuary. Years of his new and better life at the academy, Kui was graduated for his great military experience and assign for his first team to lead. 'Jump Start Ops Seastar Fishes' Captain Kui met his teammates, Mack Rangerhorse; Pierre Shapekite; Yale Hydroson; Mimi Shikima; Hogs Shrimptank; and Jose "Firefly" Splashfish, during training exercise and made new friends in the process. After training, they played volleyball and soccer until they were summoned by General Dow Shawn Bolton for their first mission. During the briefing, Captain Kui and his team were tasked to stop the local cartel from unleashing nerve gas from their parade car as well observing the arms shipment at downtown city. But to Kui, he learned the identity of his parents' killer's cartel as the Vengarus Cartel; this is his chance. Captain Kui accepted the mission with nod and readied his own weapon, the dual twin-bladed baton. 'Operation Snooping Fish' Captain Kui and his team, Seastar Fishes, were sent into downtown alley with the hotel owned by the Vengarus Cartel further away to stop their terrorist attacks. Instead of going to assault, they simply eliminate the cartel troopers in silent place by place and one at the time until they've located the arms deal at the warehouse. But there's more than that arms deal: they saw the Vengarus Cartel made a pact with the Warlords. After they left the warehouse, Captain Kui contacted the Patriot Star for their discovery but the communication was blocked out and they have no choice but to disrupt the arms deal. They've entered the warehouse and eliminated all threats and captured two dealers. As they've captured two dealers, they've learned that the nerve gas has been activated and it will be released once the countdown is over. With no contacts from the Patriot Star, the team was forced to stop them. Then they rushed and fought their way to the hotel through the alleyway and found the parade car, parked near the hotel. As they secured the parade car, Captain Kui went alone into the hotel after they defused the nerve gas but the high-tech explosive is still counting down which he must find a source to deactivate the bomb. While Captain Kui is fighting his way, one of the teammates, Hogs, took a car after they removed the nerve gas canisters. He drove it to the docks and jumped out of the car right before it dives down to the bottom of the sea. Meanwhile at the hotel, Captain Kui searched room after room on each floor quickly without any miss until he found a boy, who belong to the Vengarus Cartel, working on his laptop. Captain Kui was about to asked him to turn off the bomb but suddenly the boy was taken hostage by his big brother, Eli "Vargos" Vengarus, and was forced to make a choice: should he lay down his arms and surrender or use force to free the hostage and deactivate the bomb. But instead when the countdown ended and the parade car was exploded at the bottom of the sea, Captain Kui was taunted by his first arch-rival to kill his little brother but he refused then he watched his arch-rival's little brother killed by his own hand and escaped before he could apprehended him. The mission was a success, however, but the Patriot Star condemned their action during the mission and disappointed. But with the harsh explanation, Captain Kui convinced the Patriot Star by showing the body of Vargos' little brother and told them everything what happened as well he will take the responsibility if anything goes wrong. But lucky for them although they didn't know all about it, the Patriot Star recovered the hard drive from his laptop, containing with valuable information in it, the team was cleared and congratulated for their success because they also passed their test. The team was very relieved and gained confidents, they returned to their base for debrief. 'Debrief and White Ocean Unit 7-3' Despite after the incident, Captain Kui and his team were became the official part of the White Ocean Unit 7 as he became as WO-3 as one of the members of its team. There he met other real captains from other six teams. 'Team Members' 'Captain Kui Natefish' The Aquatoid-like Fish who is the team leader. At his childhood, Kui's parents were shot and executed by the Vengarus Cartel, right before his eyes. But during his life as an orphan, he beat and killed his parents' killer with his twin-bladed batons; his weapon is the reason to use it to avenge their deaths and now he's using it as a tool for justice. 'Mack Rangerhorse' The Aquatoid-like Seahorse who is the team's assault. He's a cool hotshot character with a sense of a cool guy's attitude. 'Pierre Shapekite' The Aquatoid-like squid who is the team's heavy unit. When he's ran out of ammo, Pierre is also fights with his Bowie knife against many enemies surrounded him, one at a time. 'Yale Hydroson' The Aquatoid-like Catfish who is the team's sniper. He passed many sniper class and became of the best sharpshooter of the team, looking for a clear, clean, and positive shot of his enemy target. 'Mimi Shikima' A female Aquatoid-like Fish who wields her sister's crossbow as her inheritance after she was killed in a accident. Mimi is also Captain Kui's love interest. 'Hogs Shrimptank' The Aquatoid-like Shrimp who is the team's rocket soldier. Aside from his anti-armor skill, Hogs is also a driver to team which he's also a mechanic. He can drive with cars, trucks, and speedboats ONLY. 'Jose "Firefly" Splashfish' The unique Aquatoid-like Flying Fish is a special member of the team. His nickname "Firefly" comes when he's much fast, more agile, and great fighting skills in close-quarter combat with his own karate fighting style, Fiery Flying Fish. 'Inspirations' * Captain Kui and Mimi are resemblance of Mermen's Fish-Men from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. * Mack, Rusty, and Yale are resemblance of Hydrogenates from Sudeki. Category:Database Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Patriot Star Category:White Ocean Unit 7